counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Trade Up Contract
The Trade Up Contract, formerly known as the Arms Deal Contract, is a base grade tool available to all players after purchasing the game to generate new weapon skins. Overview The trade up contract allows players to trade 10 normal or 10 StatTrak™ weapon skins of the same weapon grade from any collection for 1 new weapon skin of the next highest grade tier chosen randomly from one of the collections used. The process is confirmed and cannot be reverted after the signature has been signed. With the Operation Bravo update, the Arms Deal Contract was renamed to Trade Up Contract and was expanded to allow weapons from any collection. Mixing weapons from different collections is also allowed, provided the skins used for the input are at the same tier. The resulting weapon skin will be randomly chosen from one of the input collections. The exact ratio used when mixing collections is not known, but it is assumed to be directly correlated to the amount input. For example, the more of a single collection used as input, the more likely the outcome will be from the same collection. Possible Weapon Grade Outcomes *Light blue (Uncommon) - Industrial *Darker blue (Rare) - Mil-Spec *Purple (Mythical) - Restricted *Pink (Legendary) - Classified *Red (Ancient) - Covert Knives are not a possible outcome when using the Trade Up Contract. Weapon Skin Condition Outcome Although it is widely believed the condition of the resulting skin is completely random, small sample-size community testing has shown the likelihood of a correlation from the input skins' conditions to the resulting output skin's condition.[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=420402033 Steamcommunity.com - Exteriors in Trade Up Contract] Unusable Weapons Not all weapons are eligible for the trade up contract. As of the May 28, 2014 update, a context menu was added to the inventory screen which directly opens the skin in the Trade Up Contract. Unusable weapons will not have this context item. Despite common belief, you cannot trade 10 Red (Ancient) Covert weapons skins for knives. Although normal or StatTrak™ weapon skins can be used in the contract, they cannot be mixed together. Weapons excluded from being used in the Trade Up Contract include: * Souvenir weapon skins * Knives * Red (Ancient) Covert weapon skins * Light Brown (Immortal) Contraband (discontinued) weapon skins * Skins from one grade of a collection without having a next highest grade skin available (this includes mixing collections) ** For example, the Tec-9 Ossified weapon skin is Mil-Spec, but cannot be used in the contract because it is the highest tier weapon skin available in the Aztec Collection. ** See the weapon skin collections list for a full list of the weapon skin collections. Trivia * The process is sometimes called "crafting" by players. * Despite the common misconception, the resulting exterior quality cannot be affected or determined prior to receiving the new weapon skin. ** Checking the steam market of a potential weapon skin's output can be helpful to estimate the likelihood of a particular exterior quality, but is by no means a definitive representation. : :* Added the Arms Deal Contract, allowing players to exchange items from the Arms Deal case. :** Use the Arms Deal Contract to exchange 10 of your Arms Deal Collection items of identical quality for a single Arms Deal Collection item of a quality one tier higher. Note: Knives are not part of collections. ; : :* Replaced "Arms Deal Collection Contract" with "Trade Up Contract" that can be used with weapons from any Collection. ; : :* Fixed not auto-scrolling away from a blank item list. :* Fixed being able to submit without signing. :* Fixed signatures being offset from the mouse cursor. ; : :* The Trade Up Contract no longer restricts items to a single collection. In exchange for 10 items of identical quality, the Trade Up Contract provides one item of the next highest quality, from a collection of one of the items provided. ; : :* Added a new context menu option ‘''Use With Trade Up Contract'',’ which will be visible when you own ten or more items of the same quality. ; : :* Added context menu for all items that tells you how many items you need to fulfill a trade-up contract (entry links to the marketplace, pre-filtered for items that can fulfill the contract). ; : :* Trade up contracts work on StatTrak weapons. }} uk:Торгівельний контракт Category:Global Offensive tools Category:Skins